Destroy
Deathroy is the final antagonist in Blue Dragon, who appears as Nene's pet, but reveled to be one of the surviving Ancients of present time. Deathroy repeats everything Nene says, but is capable of speaking independently. Deathroy is a background character whose details and backstory are not revealed until the very end of the game. Though Destroy himself doesn't also makes appearances in both Blue Dragon Plus and Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow, mass-produced copies of him do exist and are an important plot point in Awakened Shadow. Physical Appearance Destroy is a giant humanoid alien with green skin and blue veins all over his body. Though his debut game doesn't reveal anything beneath his chest, the sequels show that Destroy has no legs, instead having a bulbous area similar to that of a bee. His body is also rather muscular, which his clones also retain. Games Blue Dragon Destroy is a bio-mechanical super-weapon that annihilated the Ancients' civilization long ago. It took on a much smaller form and assumed the alias "Deathroy" while biding his time with Nene to regain his old strength, but was destroyed by Shu and his party. However, he is later revealed to be one of many mass-produced creatures, sometime during the Atomic Cube Crisis.) Blue Dragon Plus The original Destroy doesn't appear in this game, though mass-produced clones of him appear later on with Bomber Mecha Robos as Balaur's henchmen, during the final levels. Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow The original Destroy doesn't appear at all, though clones of him appear as an important plot point. One of them is fought as Demon King Destroy (a fusion of the Mighty Quartet and a Destroy clone) in the Blizzard Cube and a stronger version of him Raging King Destroy can be found in the Raging King Door once it's unlocked with the Black Otherworld Key. However, one Destroy clone stands out. After completing a dungeon underneath Fushira's workshop, the player finds an infant Destroy in a tank and decides to raise it. This starts an optional sidequest where you can find various different types of seeds (Red Seeds, Blue Seeds, Dark Seeds, Ultra Seeds) and feed them to Destroy to raise its growth rate. At various points, Destroy will grow in size, causing its appearance to change. Once the player has gotten Destroy's growth rate to 100%, Destroy will free itself, destroying its tank and causing a door to appear. This door is the Despair Door which now houses the fully grown Destroy, one of the hardest Door Bosses in the game. Upon seeing the player, Destroy will thank them for raising it before challenging them to battle (which is skipped if you refight Destroy after defeating him). If you wish to stand a chance against Destroy, you'll need Rank S equipment and have your party at Lv:99. Even then, Destroy can lay waste to your party so you'll have to strategize throughout the battle. Attacks Blue Dragon Fire Breath: Destroy breathes fire at all party members, though it also leaves him vulnerable to attack Final Judgement: Destroy calls upon a thunderstorm, hitting all party members. It might also inflict Confusion on your party members. Blue Dragon Plus Awakened Shadow Judgement Bolt: Destroy strikes the player or other party members with bolts of lightning, hitting multiple times and leaving them stunned. Destroy may use this attack as his opening move, though he can use it anytime. Punch: Destroy swings at the player, which deals damage but can allows the opportunity to strike him from the back. Blow After Blow: Destroy punches the player (or other party members) several times before crushing them with his fists. Each blow restores Destroy's HP, though he'll stop using it during the final phase. Sever: Destroy slashes across the arena, which deals heavy damage to the player or other party members. (Note: Once Destroy is low on HP, he'll start taking only 1 damage from all attacks. As such, skills like Assaultus and Dragorus are useful because they always deal 999 damage and Magerus will help to recover MP) Energy Bolt: (Only uses this attack during the final phase.) Destroy emits electricity from his head, which rotates around him and inflicts Poison if the attack connects Red Hot Hell: (Only uses this attack during the final phase.) Destroy chases after the player and breathes fire on them. Image Gallery BlueDragon_Destroy1.png|Destroy, right before the final battle. BlueDragon_Destroy2.png|Destroy, ready to engage the party in his true form. BlueDragon_Destroy3.png|Destroy, with his arms folded. Destroy (Blue Dragon Plus).jpg|Destroy's bio from Blue Dragon Plus. BlueDragonPlus_Destroy1.png|A Destroy clone appears. BlueDragonPlus_Destroy2.png|A Destroy Clone uses a fire attack. BlueDragonPlus_Destroy3.png|A Destroy clone near Balaur's crystal. Shitenou Destroy.jpg|Demon King Destroy (Shitenou Destroy in Japan): Destroy fused with the Mighty Quartet WP_20180423_017.jpg|Despair Door, which now houses the fully grown Destroy. WP_20180423_019.jpg|Destroy, during his laughter animation. WP_20180423_020.jpg|Destroy, thanking the player for raising them. WP_20180423_027.jpg|Destroy during battle. WP_20180423_029.jpg|Destroy performing a punch attack. Trivia *Destroy might have been intended as an homage to Daimao Piccolo in Dragon Ball, at least design-wise, since both were designed by Akira Toriyama. *Destroy can be fought as a post-game super boss in Awakened Shadow and is considered one of the hardest bosses in the game alongside Arcane Dragon. **It is the only boss to be fought in Ultimate Battlefield, the design of which is possibly a callback to the first game. Not even Arcane Dragon has it's own battlefield or it's own battle theme. *Blue Dragon Plus is the only game where The Seal is Broken doesn't play when fighting Destroy, because he wasn't the final boss of that game, nor was he an optional superboss. *In both Blue Dragon and Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, Destroy is depicted as a 3D model; in Blue Dragon Plus, he's depicted as a 2D sprite like any other enemy in that game. *Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow is the only game in the series where Destroy shares a battle theme with the final boss (Last Slavery). Category:Final Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Blue Dragon Category:Blue Dragon Plus Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Blue Dragon Bosses Category:Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow Bosses